


Sex Line Operator Greg Lestrade

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>John's (Drunken) POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sex Line Operator Greg Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> John's (Drunken) POV

(John’s POV)

You never know what people will tell you when they’re drunk, which is why I now know that while Greg was at Uni he paid the bills by working as an operator for a phone sex line.

Apparently, this is also how he met his wife. Even I can’t help but laugh at that one, fortunately when he tells me this I’m laughing with him and not at him. My drunken brain also notes that Sherlock would probably have a thing or two to say about this information when it comes to Greg’s now ex-wife’s proclivity for cheating on him.

Despite my brain’s use of big words I’m pretty drunk myself and wind up asking Greg to demonstrate his phone sex skills by calling Sherlock and leaving him a sexy voice mail.

Even drunk Greg thinks this is a bad idea but he agrees to it when I remind him that by this time tomorrow Sherlock will have deleted the contents of the message from his brain and his phone.

“What are you wearing?” Greg asks into the phone and I chuckle and remind him he’s leaving a voice mail. “Do you have any idea how much I want you right now? What am I saying, of course you know you’ve deduced it. I wonder what else you’ve deduced about me, I bet you sized me up the moment we met, bet you think you’ve got me all figured out. But looks can be deceiving and I intend to show you just how much you’ve still got to learn about me. I could come over there right now and do things to you you’ve only read about in books.”

I was too busy laughing to catch Greg’s next line but I’m pretty sure it had something to do with seeing if the carpet matched the drapes. Greg and I have this theory that the Holmes brothers are secret gingers and one of these days we’ll find the proof.

“I’ve got handcuffs if you’re into that sort of thing. I could arrest you and haul you in for questioning, make you tell me all your dirty little secrets.” Greg kept going getting bolder and bolder as time went on but I was too busy laughing to pay close attention to what he was saying. At no point did I think that he’d been on the phone for quite a long time.

I only figured out that I had called Mycroft instead of Sherlock when his black sedan pulled up. Mycroft got out of the car, hung up my phone, gave me money for a cab and dragged Greg away with him.

They’ve sworn me to secrecy about that night but they’ve been together ever since and the carpet does match the drapes but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t dye them both.


End file.
